The present invention relates to a strip door suspension system by which elongated flexible strips are suspended in an opening to form a strip door.
Many prior art strip door suspension systems are known to exist. In these systems, adjacent strips typically overlap one another along their side edges to provide a more effective seal of the door opening. At the same time, the strips may be separated if necessary to permit access through the opening. In one typical example, strip door suspension systems are used to close the openings of cold storage display cases in retail grocery stores. Shoppers can separate the strips to gain access to goods in the display case to which the strip door is mounted. These types of door suspension systems are also frequently used to close other types of door openings, such as in warehouse or storage areas. Vehicles can easily be driven through the openings with the strips forming the strip door being raised by the vehicle as it passes. Of course, strip doors are used in many other applications.
It is highly desirable for the strips to be suspended in a secure manner to prevent them from falling or being pulled down during use. In addition, it is also highly desirable to provide a strip door suspension system which permits the convenient replacement of door strips in the event they become warn or damaged. Furthermore, it is also desirable to provide a strip door suspension system that is easy to install and which is attractive when installed, particularly when the suspension system is to be used in the view of customers in a retail sales establishment. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a versatile strip door suspension system which can accommodate door strips of various types. Despite the existence of prior art strip door suspension systems, a need remains for an improved system which has these and other attributes, individually and collectively.